tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Adventurer/Legends
Adventurer 'is the main protagonist from ''Cube Country , and is playable in Brawl Super-Star Legends and its sequel. His Minion is the Ginger Dragon. Biography '''CREATOR WITH A LOVE OF ADVENTURE Armed with a sword, a bow, a crossbow, and anything else he is able to craft, the being known only as the Adventurer is ready for battle against his fellow mascots. He absolutely oozes personality and is known as a slayer of monsters, taking down gingerbread beasts and otherworldly monsters. With his sword in hand and a tractor beam in the other hand, Adventurer is ready for anything the world can throw at him. THE LEGACY OF ADVENTURER *''Cube Country'' Rival Name: Avatar Reason: Avatar is attempting to build its dream home, and allows Adventurer to help. However, Adventurer accidentally places TNT into one of the walls and the house explodes. This enrages Avatar, who attacks. Connection: Both characters are generic place-holder characters that are customized by the player, and because of that, they both lack definitive personalities. Their names also both start with "A". Their games also revolve around building and construction. Gameplay Adventurer fights with a very unique style, summoning objects into being and fighting with a variety of weapons from Cube Country. Moveset: Square (Standard): *Sword Slash- Slashes with a sword. This can be done in a three-hit combo. *Spear Dash- Adventurer pulls out a spear and runs forward, ejecting anyone he hits. *Axe Catch- Adventurer throws an axe into the air and leaps up to catch it, acting as a third jump. *Dig It- Sticks a shovel into the ground, kicking up dirt that stuns opponents. Triangle (Strong): *Bow & Arrow- Adventurer pulls out a bow. Holding the attack button will allow him to aim it up or down. The arrow travels in an arc that varies on the angle of aim. If performed in the air, the Adventurer will hover in mid-air for up to four seconds due to a Harpy holding him in the air. *Crossbow- Fires a crossbow bolt in a straight line that covers the whole length of the stage. The bolt causes an eject on hit. *Lightning Rod- Summons a lightning rod that lingers on the stage for a short time. The lightning rod electrocutes nearby opponents. *Ammo Switch- Adventurer cycles between ammunition. These different type of ammo affect the Bow & Arrow and Crossbow. **Basic Ammo: No special effect. **Fire Ammo: Sets opponents on fire for three seconds. **Ice Ammo: Freezes opponents for two seconds. **Poison Ammo: Poisons opponents for three seconds. Circle (Unique): *Cannon Blast- Adventurer summons a cannon that fires a cannonball when attacked. This can also be used by opponents, and it lasts for seven seconds. *Master Angler- Adventurer casts a line with his fishing pole, reeling in an opponent to within melee range. *High Flyer- Puts on a Da Vinci Flyer and flaps the wings, propelling him a short distance upwards. This damages any opponents he comes into contact with. *Block Summon- Adventurer hops up and places a random block beneath him. Each of the four blocks can be destroyed with enough damage and has different properties. **Soil Block: Has medium health. **Stone Block: Has the highest health. **Soul Soil Block: Has the lowest health and falls to the ground when placed in mid air. It deals damage to any opponent it falls on top of. **TNT Block: Explodes when attacked. Throws: Adventurer uses the tractor beam in his throws, granting him a bit of range in his throws. *Tractor Beam Up (Up): Adventurer uses the tractor beam to eject the opponent into the air. *Tractor Beam (Forward): Adventurer uses the tractor beam to eject the opponent forward. *Tractor Beam Down (Down): Adventurer uses the tractor beam to eject the opponent down into the ground. Supers *Crate Drop (Level 1): A pulley system appears in the air above Adventurer, culminating in a crate. While trying to hold on to the rope, Adventurer slips and lets go, causing the crate to plummet to the ground and crush any opponents underneath it. *Arrowhead (Level 2): Adventurer summons a dispenser filled with arrows and activates it, causing it to rapidly fire arrows for five seconds. These arrows travel in a straight line and cover the length of a stage. Try to line up opponents in front of you before using it. *Dream Sword (Level 3): A cinematic plays in which Adventurer opens a chest and finds a Dreamstone Sword and some Dreamstone Armor. Adventurer then has the ability to kill all opponents in one attack using the Dreamstone Sword. Taunts *'Swordplay:' Adventurer stabs his sword into the ground and pulls it out. *'Pizza Party!:' Adventurer eats a slice of pizza. *'Spelunking:' Adventurer lights a torch and looks around. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Adventurer finishes forging a Dreamstone Sword and turns around, brandishing his weapon. Adventurer exits a cave holding a torch. Adventurer flies onto the stage on the back of a dragon. Adventurer emerges from an underground cave, coming out of the ground. Winning Screen Adventurer emerges from a solid gold house. Adventurer finishes carving a stone statue. Adventurer fires an arrow into the air, only for a barrage of arrows to fall back to Earth. Adventurer rides away on an Ostrich. Losing Screen Adventurer lights a torch in a dark area, revealing tons of TNT. Adventurer is killed, disappearing in a puff of smoke. A message appears above a glitching Adventurer that says "Connection Lost" The Watchman stands ominously behind the Adventurer. Costumes Adventurer Adventurer's default outfit. Diamond Armor Adventurer wearing armor made of diamond. Alternate colors include Iron Armor, Bronze Armor, and Gold Armor. Thief Adventurer dressed like the Thief mob. Ginger Man The Ginger Man mob from Cube Country Transem: Adventuress Adventurer's gender swap caused by the Transem Ray item. Trivia *All of Adventurer's weapons are made of diamond. Category:Cube Country Category:Brawl Super-Star Legends Category:Toshiko Games Category:BSSL Characters